Fruits Basket Part 2
by BetsyLee
Summary: I suck at summaries. This story is COMPLETE ! Enjoy!
1. Who's Fault Is It ?

Ever since the visit to Akiro's home, everyone noticed a change in Shigure. He was more quiet than usual, and he didn't joke much anymore. It wasn't very likely of him to take walks during the night, nor was it likely of him to just stare into space and sigh every now and then. Tohru was beginning to worry, fearing that it must have been something she's done to him which caused his change. One evening after dinner, while Shigure was in his office, she decided to talk to him. _Knock knock!_  
  
"Come in," Shigure said. Tohru slid his paper door open and walked inside, she went right up to him and sat face to face in front of him. "Is something the matter Tohru? Oh no, did Kyo or Yuki say or do anything to hurt you? You know, this is my home and I could kick them out for our benefits.. If you know what I mean." He smiled at her which made her blush.  
  
"Oh no Shigure.. It's nothing like that. Um.. Lately we've noticed a change in you, ay.. Not that it is bad, oh no it isn't. But I was wondering if it was uh, me who did something wrong to you? Because if I did I am so sorry! Gomenai, gomenai.." Tohru said with nervousness. She had never before talked to Shigure in this way before. _Just be yourself, then everything will be just fine,_ her mother's words flowed into her mind. She sighed with relaxation.  
  
"Oh Tohru, you are too kind. But I'm sorry to say, it isn't you. I suppose I'm just stressing over my work, is all," Shigure lied. He gave Tohru one of his big goofy grins and after conversing for awhile, she left for bed.  
  
It was 1:00am, everyone was sleeping in their beds except for Shigure. He silently slipped out the door and wandered off into the dark, starry night. He walked further on and came to the lake where Kyo, Yuki and Tohru once solved Kyo's problem that rainy day. He sat on a rock and waited for.. Her. The woman who walked so gracefully it was as though she was one with the Earth itself. The woman who mourned for her dead lover. She was tall, had dark brown hair, and her light brown eyes matched the tone of her skin. Her legs were slim and her body beauitfully curved in all the right places.  
  
As soon as she appeared, Shigure took one look at her and he transformed into a dog. Such beauty and fragility did she have that by just looking at her, the Sohma curse took it's toll on him. He barked with joy as he ran towards her, she opened her arms out wide for him to fall into. He loved her smell, the smell of freshly cut flowers. Oh! How he longed for her touch during the day, for she only appeared at the lake at night time.  
  
"Hey, you," the woman said as she smiled and rubbed Shigure behind the ears. "How are you? Are you hungry? I brought you some food." Shigure barked a few more times as the woman prepared him his meal. He loved the sound of her voice, so sweet and enchanting. As Shigure ate the food she offered him, she looked at the dog with sad eyes. "It must be hard to live in the wilderness alone, isn't it? I know how you feel.. I feel so alone ever since Takimi's death.." Shigure envied this Takimi.. Yet his heart ached for the woman. The night wore on as the woman wept and Shigure tried to comfort her.  
  
"Hey, you," Kyo directed at Shigure. "Last night, you went out again. What is it with you lately? Don't you know you're worrying the heck out of Tohru?" Kyo, Yuki and Shigure were waiting in the dining room as Tohru prepared breakfast in the kitchen.  
  
"Kyo-Kyo, are you sure it's not you who's worrying about me?" Shigure teased as he sipped his coffee.  
  
"Why the hell would I worry about you?!"  
  
"Oh, that's right.. You worry over Tohru because she's worrying about me." Shigure giggled. Yuki just rolled his eyes at the two's conversation. "Breakfast is served," Tohru said as she walked into the room with delicious looking food. The conversation between Shigure and Kyo abruptly stopped.  
  
"Tohru, if you don't mind can we go to school early today? I have to talk to my English teacher," Kyo said after awhile.  
  
"You stupid cat, Tohru wouldn't want to go to school early. You can go alone while Tohru and I will come later," Yuki said, annoyed. Not very surprising, considering he always gets annoyed whenever Kyo opens his mouth.  
  
"You damn rat, I wasn't talking to you!" Kyo exploded.  
  
"Oh please, we can go early.. I mean, do you mind Yuki? I need to talk to Arisa and Saki, too," Tohru said. Yuki looked at her, smiled and nodded.  
  
"You damn rat!"  
  
"Kyo-Kyo, Yuki and Tohru agreed to go early.. You should be happy," Shigure butt in. "And anyway, who's this English teacher of yours?"  
  
Kyo was getting angrier by the moment. It seemed as though everyone in the room was against him. He knew Tohru just made an excuse so Yuki would agree. "Ah, forget it! I'll go by myself!" He stormed out of the room and began walking to school.  
  
"Kyo, made. We're coming --" Tohru got up, but Yuki held her arm and she sat down again.  
  
"Miss Honda, if you don't mind will you leave Shigure and I alone please?" Yuki asked. Tohru nodded and began gathering the dishes.  
  
As soon as she left the room, Yuki said, "Tell me Shigure.. I heard you talking to Tohru last night.. Are you sure what's troubling you is your work? You stay home all day doing nothing so what else can you do besides work?"  
  
"Oh Yuki, I'm so happy," Shigure joked. "You're worried about me, too. Oh, I should go call Ayame and tell him you do have a heart after all." Shigure got up and walked towards the phone.  
  
"If you touch that dial at all I'm going to have to break your fingers," Yuki said icily. Of course Shigure knew that Yuki doesn't like his older brother, therefore the sooner Yuki leaves for school.. The sooner Yuki will get off his back.  
  
Just then Tohru walked into the room. "Yuki, we're going to be late if we don't start walking." Yuki nodded and the two left for school. They made it just in time, the school bell didn't ring until they were inside.  
  
"Please tell our teacher that I'll be a few minutes late. I'm worried about Kyo and I wonder if he came to school at all. He was pretty angry when he left home this morning," Tohru told Yuki.  
  
"Miss Honda, I'm sure Kyo is here somewhere. He did say he had to speak with his teacher. I doubt he'll make such an excuse to skip school," Yuki replied. Tohru agreed, yet she couldn't stop thinking about Kyo. Since the incident they had, Kyo had always been on her mind. She was afraid he might just get up one day and leave forever. She knew she couldn't bear the loss of Kyo.. But if that makes him happy, she'll let him go.. No matter how much it hurts, for being the sweet girl she is, she always puts others before herself.  
  
Back at home, Shigure was still drinking his coffee and all he could do was sigh heavily. _That woman.. She seemed so sad last night, I wonder if she'll be alright today, _he thought to himself. _If everytime I see her, and I change into my dog form.. Does that mean if I ever see her in public I might change, too?! Oh no! This is so terrible! _Doubts and questions plagued his mind, making him stare into space once again. He was so lost in thought, he didn't hear Hatori enter the house. "Is anyone home?" Hatori called out. Even his voice couldn't bring Shigure back to reality. He walked into the dining room and there he saw Shigure, holding a tea cup halfway to his lips. His eyes seemed distant. Hatori stared at Shigure with a quizzical look. Shigure sighed and finally noticed Hatori standing in the doorway.  
  
"Oh Hatori! I'm so glad to see you," Shigure said as he got up and walked towards the doctor. "I see you've got your medical bag, Yuki and Kyo are at school. They're not home right now."  
  
"Actually Shigure, I came here to check up on you. Miss Tohru called me late last night and suggested I take a look at you. She sounded extremely worried.. And by looking at you just now, you have not a physical sickness but a spiritual one." Shigure's eyes began forming tears. "Nani? Is it something I said?" Hatori asked confused.  
  
"No, no.. It's just that you know me best," Shigure said while managing a fake sob. Hatori sat down and motioned for Shigure to do so, too. "Would you like some tea? Or coffee perhaps?"  
  
"No, arigato," Hatori replied.  
  
"Are you sure.. If you're interested in what I'm about to say it'll take awhile for me to finish.."  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"Alright then, I shall start." Shigure cleared his throat. Hatori realized for once Shigure was being serious. "Do you remember.. Hatori.. The day Kazuma took hold of Kyo's bracelet, Kyo and Tohru both ran away. I too went out to look for Tohru, afraid she was running away from us, from this house.. And no doubt she was, but.. I suppose she got over her fears and went to face Kyo with Yuki. When I was walking back, I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life before. She was wearing a black dress, her face was hidden under a black veil. She had no umbrella and she was soaking wet. I followed her, fearing she was about to do something to herself.. Ah, Hatori are you enjoying my story so far?"  
  
"I have no patience with you Shigure, if this is not true I'll be on my way now," Hatori said as he was slowly getting up.  
  
"Made.. Fine fine I'll go on," Shigure said with a smile as Hatori reseated himself. "Where was I? Ah yes.. I followed her to the lake, just moments after Kyo, Yuki and Tohru left that place. She was lighting candles and sending the lamps downriver.. I guessed someone must have passed away, I didn't have much interest considering I was worried about Kyo so I began to head back but as soon as I turned my back.. The woman started walking towards the lake, right into it if you would believe.. I ran with my all and realized I had been a fool. She wasn't about to kill herself, she was releasing the ashes of the dead person. I retreated my steps and when I looked into the water.. I was no longer a man but a dog, she had such an impact on me and I didn't even notice it. What could it mean Hatori? I.. I craze to see her every waking moments of my life and yet I don't even know who she is or where she comes from. Hatori, you have got to help me!" Hatori gave Shigure a serious look which shut him up.  
  
"When was the last time you saw her Shigure?"  
  
"Last night of course, ever since that day I've always gone to see her.. In my dog form of course. How can I talk to her if whenever I see her I transform?"  
  
"Simple.. Don't go see her anymore," Hatori joked.  
  
"Not go see her?! Are you mad?! She's so lonely and sad I can't let her live in despair!"  
  
"How does she look like Shigure.. You've never been this crazy about a girl before.. At least tell me how she looked like."  
  
"Very well.. She's tall, oh not your height but fairly tall. I doubt taller than me though, or is she? Hunh.. Well, let's just say tall --"  
  
"Oh get on with it," Hatori said with irritation. Shigure laughed.  
  
"She's tall, she has beautiful light brown eyes and her hair is of a dark brown. Her hair flows gently down her back, it reaches her ribcage if you want to know.. She has such a slender body I would like to hold it one day within my arms.." And with that, Shigure was lost in thought again. Hatori just shook his head.  
  
Outside the paper door, in the hallway.. Kyo was listening intently. Curious as he was, he was getting angry at Shigure's long pause. _You stupid dog, keep going!_ Kyo thought with frustration. As Hatori looked about the room, he finally noticed a shadow just outside the dining room door. "Shigure.." he said. Shigure was brought back to his sense. Hatori nodded his head towards the door and Shigure realized who it was.  
  
"Kyo-Kyo.. Why aren't you in school?" Shigure called out.  
  
Kyo walked into the room and slumped on a cushion, "Why aren't you working?"  
  
"Kyo-Kyo.. Did you hear everything I said to Hatori?"  
  
"Who wants to know?" Kyo smirked.  
  
"Oh.. So you don't care about me huh? Well then.. I guess you don't care if I go ahead and tell Miss Tohru you have a huge crush on her?" One of Hatori's eyebrow lifted in curiosity at Shigure's remark.  
  
"You dumb dog! Fine, yes I did hear everything you had to say to Hatori. So what? It ain't like I care.."  
  
"No, you might not.. But Akiro will.." Shigure turned to Hatori. "Ey, Hatori.. Would you mind erasing Kyo-Kyo's memory of what just happened?"  
  
"Nani! Hell no! No one ain't erasing my memory!" Kyo got up and stomped off in rage, leaving the two man looking after him with concern.

_Coming soon, Chapter Two of **Shigure Falls In Love**_


	2. Fever Of Love

"Kyo? Kyo-san are you in here? Kyo..?" Tohru was searching for Kyo in his room. Yuki had to stay afterschool for a Student Council meeting. Of course he couldn't have said no considering he was the President of the council. Tohru had to walk home all alone, if Kyo knew he would have probably actually hit Yuki for once. Kyo hated whenever Miss Honda was alone, there were just so many weirdos out there nowadays.  
  
Tohru walked into Kyo's room, he wasn't there. The door that led to his balcony was slid open, she walked outside and started climbing the ladder that went up to the roof. Sure enough, Kyo was lying there peacefully in the bright afternoon. "Kyo, where were you? Did you skip school today? What will your teacher say?" Tohru asked as she made herself comfortable next to him.  
  
"Ah, you know I was enjoying myself up here with peace.." Kyo said as he opened one of his eyes to look at Tohru.  
  
"Kyo, I'm sorry. Would you like me to leave?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Ay, no.. Since you're here already, might as well stay." Kyo loved Miss Honda's company, he could be himself around her and not be embarrassed. She always had that smile of hers which made him feel at ease.  
  
"Kyo.. Where were you today?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. It was just one day of school, I'll go back.. So, don't worry."  
  
"Kyo, if you won't tell me where you were.. Then please tell me why you didn't go. I was so worried about you, I thought something bad had happened to you."  
  
"You were.. Worried about me?" Kyo asked with curiosity. Tohru nodded. She gave him a smile and looked towards the sky. The sun's rays were beating down onto her, making her eyes sparkle.  
  
"Kyo, isn't it a beautiful day? The sky is so clear and blue, it's as though nothing could go wrong now." They were silent for a moment. He began to understand her a little more each day. The mask she wore may always be cheery, but deep down inside.. He knew for certain she was suffering. He wished he could help her, but it isn't like him to show his emotions. He was a man, not a little boy.. Unlike Momiji. Kyo realized that whenever Tohru tried to be cheerful during the silent moments, something was bothering her.  
  
"You know," he finally said after awhile, "You shouldn't think so much. It's not good for your brain. Sometimes you should just let life run it's course."  
  
Tohru looked at Kyo with loving eyes, "Oh, Kyo." Her eyes started to well up. That was probably the most mature thing he ever said to her without adding a rude tone.  
  
"Ah damn it. Why are you crying? If you're crying over that damn rat I won't sympathy with you," Kyo said. Tohru just giggled and shook her head. He loved her laugh, the way her eyes lit up and her cheeks reddened.  
  
"Tohru! Will you be cooking dinner tonight? I'm really starving," Shigure's voice came from downstairs.  
  
"Ah why don't you just cook for yourself for once and let Tohru have a day off," Kyo shouted back.  
  
"Oh no, it's okay. Really, Kyo I'll see you later," Tohru replied with a smile. She hurriedly climbed down the ladder as Kyo watched her go. He sat up, and from a distance he could see Yuki walking towards the house. _Ah crap, that damn rat is back already!_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Oh Tohru! What smells so good?" Shigure asked as he walked into the dining room. Yuki, Kyo and Tohru were already seated at the table. Tohru smiled as she prepared rice for Shigure. Soon everyone was conversing and chatting away.  
  
"Yuki, what did the Student Council have a meeting about?" Tohru asked him as soon as they were done with dinner and drinking tea.  
  
"Ah, I bet it's about dumb stuff like that damn rat," Kyo said.  
  
"No you stupid cat. Actually Miss Honda, we were deciding on whether or not we should have a night for the parents to meet the teachers," Yuki answered.  
  
"That's too bad, my parents don't live near here," Kyo said. He looked over at Tohru and in her eyes he could see a sadness there. "You damn rat, look what you did to her!"  
  
"Oh no.. I was just thinking about my mom. I'm fine, really," Tohru said as she tried to force a smile.  
  
"Nonsense, I will be glad to be your father for the night. I'm done with all my work and now I'm free to do whatever I want," Shigure said.  
  
"But you can't be all of us' father, Kyo has another teacher. Or, we could just simply say that Kyo is an orphan," Yuki said.  
  
"You damn rat! You're asking for it!"  
  
"Shut up you stupid cat." Again it was one of those nights where the cat and the rat were having their silly arguments.  
  
"I know, I got a better idea. Shigure, you can be my parent for the night while Ayame will assist Tohru and Yuki!" Kyo chimed.  
  
"Nani! No way am I taking –" Yuki said.  
  
"What an excellent idea Kyo-Kyo! I'll call Ayame and see if he'd like to come right now! Ohoho!"  
  
"Shigure if you touch that phone at all I will personally have to kill you," Yuki threatened him. Shigure gave him a sad expression and sat down.  
  
"How about asking Hatori?" Tohru offered. "He's an adult, too. We could ask him. Uh, not that I don't want Ayame to come.. Eh.."  
  
"Great idea! Hatori will be my father for the night, knowing he's more mature than Shigure."  
  
"Made, made! How many unmarried female teachers do you have Tohru and Yuki?" Shigure asked.  
  
"Ah, hentai! They're too good for you so don't even think about it," Kyo said.  
  
"Well, we have two female teachers while Kyo only has one," Yuki said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah?! My female teacher is way better looking than yours combined! Ha! Beat that you damn rat." So it was decided, Shigure would be Tohru and Yuki's parent for the night, while Hatori would be Kyo's.  
  
"Yuki, exactly when is this parent-night of yours?" Shigure asked.  
  
"Two nights from now," he answered. "We will make the announcement tomorrow in class so the students can prepare as to what they will show their parents." Shigure looked at the clock and it was already 12:30am. "Well you better get to sleep. You need to wake up early for school tomorrow," Shigure said. Yuki and Tohru nodded while Kyo eyed the older man suspiciously. "Good night everyone, I'm going to bed now," Tohru said.  
  
"Hai, good night Miss Honda," Yuki said as he walked towards his bedroom.  
  
"Kyo, aren't you going to sleep?" Tohru asked as she was about to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Not yet, I'm not tired just yet. But.. Uh, good night Tohru," Kyo replied. Tohru smiled and continued on her way. As soon as Yuki and she was on the second floor, Kyo interrogated Shigure.  
  
"Alright, fess up Shigure. What's going on? Why are you so eager for all of us to go to bed huh?!"  
  
"Oh honestly Kyo-Kyo, you shouldn't think so much. It's not good for your brain. Sometimes you should just let life run it's course," Shigure chuckled.  
  
"Baka! You were eavesdropping on us!"  
  
"Hai, but I promise I won't tell anyone. Ohoho.." Before retiring for the night, Kyo gave Shigure a smack on the head.  
  
"Oh Kyo-Kyo, what would I do without you," Shigure asked himself. He turned out all the lights on the first floor and retreated into his office until the clock stuck 1:00am. He quietly slipped out of the house, and again he wandered off into the darkness of the night. There was a crescent moon shining brightly, he could hear crickets cricketing here and there. On his face was plastered with a smile. All day long, he couldn't stop thinking of the woman. The lake was coming into sight, and again he went to sit down on the rock he always sat on while waiting for her. He was taking the beauty around him all in, admiring this and that.. When the minutes seemed to turn into hours. She was no where in sight. Before long, dawn was creeping it's way into the sky. _Oh no, did something happen to her? What if one of those weirdos captured her? No! I'll never see her ever again!_ Shigure thought to himself. He quickly rushed back to the house knowing it won't be long before Tohru would be up cooking breakfast.  
  
"So.. She didn't show up huh? Figures, you probably scared her away," Kyo said as Shigure entered the house.  
  
"Kyo-Kyo, what are you doing up this early?" Shigure asked surprised.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing." Shigure just ignored the cat and walked into his room. "You damn dog I'm talking to you!" Kyo shouted after him. _Oh no, what if she moved? Can't be! She must have told me by now.. But why would she? Ha! I'm but a dog! Terrible, terrible! Everything is going so wrong! What will I do? I can't bear losing her! No no no! _Shigure was becoming frantic. She always appeared at night since they first encountered each other. She was releasing her lover's ashes, and when she finished and turned around Shigure was sitting quietly looking at her with pity in his eyes. She knew right then and there she would love the dog, for she had never seen one cry on such an occasion before. She knew there was something peculiar about him.  
  
"Yuki, tell me.. Do I look good in this suit?" Shigure asked as he was getting ready for the parent night. Since the night that the woman never showed up, Shigure haven't seen her since. But that didn't mean he would give up hope. He was willing to go back tonight, but that would mean he would have to sprint home since he doesn't have a license and the event at school would be a few hours long.  
  
"Shigure, who are you trying to impress? There's no one there who would be interested in you," Yuki reminded the adult.  
  
"Oh? But there are high school girls there! Oh Yuki, you just don't want me to have any fun at all do you?" Yuki, irritated by Shigure's childish remarks, decided to go get ready himself. Hatori was in the dining room drinking the tea Tohru made for him. Kyo was upstairs getting dressed himself. The theme for the parent night was to be formal. Girls wore black mini skirts with white collared shirts while boys were to wear suits. Soon, everyone was ready to go except for Shigure.  
  
"Shigure! We're ready to go! We have to get there early! The Student Council is expecting me!" Yuki shouted towards Shigure's room.  
  
"Coming!" he answered. He walked out his bedroom door and sure enough, he was mature looking and handsome. Tohru gave him a big grin while Hatori gave a slight smile. Yuki just looked at him, and Kyo.. Kyo just looked away. That cat couldn't keep his eyes off Miss Honda tonight. She looked exquisitely beautiful in her outfit. He promised himself he would give her a comment when they were alone and away from everyone else.  
  
"Oh please, if we may.. May we walk tonight? The sky is so beautifully filled with stars and the moon is full," Tohru suggested.  
  
"Hai, we can do that Miss Honda. Who can say no to such a beautiful girl?" Yuki said. Shigure smiled and Hatori just nodded. Kyo was beginning to get angry. He hated it when that damn rat flattered Tohru. Their walk to the high school was an enchanting one. Tohru couldn't help but smile all the way, Shigure was pestering Hatori while Yuki and Kyo were both too busy looking at Miss Honda.  
  
"Well, we're here. We'll have to split up for now, but meet us back here in two hours Shigure," Hatori said.  
  
"Yes yes, two hours.." Shigure trailed off as his eyes flew to one girl, then to the next, then another and another and so on.  
  
"Yuki, do me a favor and keep that dog from doing any trouble," Hatori said shaking his head.  
  
"Hai, I will," Yuki answered. Tohru, Shigure and the rat walked away while Kyo led Hatori to his teachers. Hatori wasn't surprised when most of Kyo's teacher encouraged him to make Kyo study a little more. However, Kyo's English teacher did shock him.  
  
"Hello Mr. Sohma, my name is Ms. Lee. Kyo is a remarkable student, I enjoy reading his work. He is exceptionally wise and mature for his young age," the woman said. Not only did her compliments shock Hatori, but her beauty was stunning as well. _That kid, he probably does well in this class because of her,_ Hatori thought to himself. Not only was Ms. Lee beautiful, her words were sweet and pure. She actually liked Kyo. Kyo of course liked her, too. Ms. Lee was not a normal teacher. Sometimes, Kyo finds himself confiding his problems in her. She would always listen and only give comments when he was done talking. She never judged, but gave him her honest opinions. Hatori was chatting away with Ms. Lee when Kyo realized it was time for them to meet Tohru and the rest.  
  
"Hatori, we'll have to go now. Shigure and Tohru must be waiting for us by now," Kyo said.  
  
"Kyo-san.. You call your father by his first name?" Ms. Lee asked surprised, yet she still held a smile. Kyo blushed and apologized. "Oh Kyo, don't be sorry. I shouldn't have made you embarrassed, but I see you've got to get going so I won't hold you any longer. Arigato for bringing your father in though. And arigato Mr. Sohma, for taking the time to come to this event."  
  
"Hai, it was very nice meeting you Ms. Lee. I hope we can meet again in the future," Hatori said. She smiled and nodded. Just then, Shigure poked his head inside and said," Hatori are you here?" He looked about the room before he laid eyes on the three standing in the room. From outside, Yuki and Tohru were waiting behind him. All of a sudden, Shigure had turned into a dog! Luckily, he slammed the door shut before the teacher inside could see what was going on.  
  
"I heard a crash," she said looking confused. Kyo and Hatori looked at one another and laughed nervously.  
  
"Uh, that was my dad farting!" Kyo shouted. Hatori gave him a glare and cleared his throat.  
  
"What my son here means is that, that was my stomache digesting.. Ah, hai, digesting. Uh, we have to go now. It was nice meeting you, goodbye Ms. Lee." Hatori dragged Kyo out the door and scolded him for making such a stupid excuse.  
  
"It ain't my fault! That dumb dog had to transform! Tohru, did you hug him or something?!" Kyo demanded.  
  
"You stupid cat, for your information Miss Honda was standing besides me this whole time," Yuki said. Kyo suddenly felt angry, ashamed he had accused Tohru for causing Shigure to transform. _Pop!_ Shigure turned back into his human form.  
  
"Alright then you damn rat! What the hell happened here then? Shigure couldn't just have transformed for no –" Kyo suddenly stopped talking. The memory of Shigure's story a few days earlier was rushing through his head. "Don't tell me that woman you were talking about was Ms. Lee!" Shigure just gave a fake laugh.  
  
"Haha, what on Earth are you talking about Kyo. Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Shigure, you might want to put your clothes on. Poor Miss Honda has to keep her eyes closed and surely she wants to know what's going on, too," Yuki said. Shigure just smiled and started dressing.  
  
As soon as Shigure was dressed, Tohru opened her eyes and started questioning him. "Oh please Shigure, did I hug you by accident? I am so sorry. Gomenai."  
  
"Oh Tohru, sweet Tohru.. It's not your fault. I suppose I was just feeling nauseated and I just transformed. It wasn't you, don't be silly," Shigure answered. Yuki reached out his hand and touched the dog's forehead, it was burning hot.  
  
"Well, he does have a fever.." Yuki said with uncertainty as he drew back his hand. It was Hatori's turn to feel Shigure's head.  
  
"Hai, he has a fever," Hatori finally said after a long pause.  
  
"Oh I'll be fine, come on now. Let's go home, I'm starving and plus I need medicine. Oh Yuki! You will care for me won't you? If not, I can just call Ayame! Ohoho.. Wouldn't that be nice," Shigure said as he chased after Yuki out the school. Hatori just followed in silence, as usual, shaking his head. Kyo and Tohru were walking a little behind the rest.  
  
"T-Tohru.." Kyo stammered.  
  
"Hai?" Miss Honda said.  
  
"Ah.. I-I didn't mean to uh.. Accuse you earlier. It's just that.." Tohru realized Kyo was trying to apologize for the accusation he made about her. She just smiled and said, "Oh no Kyo.. It's okay, really. We all didn't know what happened to Shigure, so there were a lot of possibilities." Kyo looked at her and stopped walking. She's always forgiving him, always.. Not that it was a bad thing but her sweet nature and patience with life was what made him love her so much. "Kyo.. Is something the matter?" Tohru asked with concern as she turned around to look at the cat.  
  
"No damn it! Why do you always think there's something wrong?! I told you to not think so much.." Kyo started walking again. Tohru giggled. "Oh, that's right. I promise you I'll try to not think so much from now on. Come on Kyo, we've got to hurry home now. I'm a little worried about Shigure." Tohru grabbed Kyo's hand and started leading the way after the rest of the group.  
  
"That damn dog can take care of himself, he's old enough.." After walking hand in hand for awhile, Kyo finally had the courage to say,"Tohru.. I-I uh.. I love.." Hearing the word love, Tohru's eyes widened and Kyo realized he was making her feel uncomfortable. "I meant to say I love the way you look tonight! Gosh damn it, I wasn't going to say I love you.. Sheesh.. Ah just forget everything I said!" Kyo finished off as he walked faster towards home. Tohru just smiled, her heart however, was beating a little faster at hearing Kyo's sweet words. 


	3. Not Interested Shigure !

Hatori had stayed the night to help care for Shigure. He sensed that the sickness Shigure had wasn't a very normal one, therefore he decided to stay. Every now and then, Hatori would find himself thinking about Kana. He had loved her with his all. Ayame's words flowed back into his mind once more. "It's not fair. She doesn't remember a thing that happened between you and her. And yet, you live everyday reminiscing on the memories you had with her.." Hatori was happy Kana found someone else who loved her deeply, but still.. The empty void inside of him just seemed as though it can never be filled. Tohru may have helped a little bit, but it still hurts whenever he thought of his love.  
  
"Hatori? Hatori, are you alright?" It was Tohru's voice, she had been trying to bring him back to his sense but he was too much lost in his thought.  
  
"Hai, gomenai. I just had a lot on my mind," Hatori answered. Tohru smiled and nodded with sympathy. Losing the one you love was as though the person had died.  
  
"Is Shigure alright? I made him breakfast before I headed off to school. He will be okay, won't he?" Hatori finally noticed the tray of food in Tohru's hands.  
  
"Hai. Don't worry about Shigure, it was probably because he was too overwhelmed with excitement last night," the doctor answered.  
  
"Eh, alright then. But, Hatori, what about you? Will you be alright, too?" He just smiled and nodded. Tohru carried the tray and walked towards Shigure's bedroom. Knock knock! "Come in!" a voice called from inside. She made her way into his room and pulled a chair to sit beside his bed.  
  
"Shigure, you're feeling better now?" Tohru asked.  
  
"Hai. Honestly, you are too sweet Tohru. Don't fret over me, I'll be justfine," Shigure replied. "In the meanwhile, I think Yuki and Kyo are probably wondering where you are. You know, those two worry over you whenever you worry over somebody."  
  
Tohru gave a light laugh, "Hai. I will leave you now, I still have to cook breakfast for Kyo and Yuki. Shigure, please feel better." And with that, she walked out his room and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the rest. When she got into the kitchen, Kyo was already there chugging down some milk.  
  
"Tohru," he said after he finished, "If you want Shigure to get better I think you should make him leak porridge. It worked the last time I made it for you."  
  
Miss Honda couldn't help but smile at the memory when Kyo cooked for her. "Hai, I will. But Kyo, don't you think you can do it? Oh, uh not that I don't want to oh no.. It's just that the last time you made it for me it was delicious and I'm afraid I don't know how to cook it like you do and I think I might make Shigure more sick and uh.." Tohru trailed off as soon as she saw the look on Kyo's face.  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to think so much Tohru?" Kyo asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Then don't. But ah, fine! I'll make the damn leek porridge for Shigure. But it's too early to go to the market, we have to get going to school in about an hour, too. Unless.. We can get leeks from the garden you and Yuki planted..?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that. I wouldn't want to steal from Yuki and –"  
  
"You're not stealing. It's for a good cause, I'm sure Yuki is worried about Shigure, too. Come on, let's go and not waste time."  
  
"Oh no Kyo you don't have to go with me. I can go alone, it might be a burden for you and –"  
  
"Ah just be quiet. I wouldn't want you to go out this early. Some weirdos are still prowling about you know. Now stop arguing unless you want Shigure to die."  
  
The morning was cold and chilly, the sun couldn't shine through the thickness of the clouds. The fog was clogging up the view, you could barely see anything ten feet in front of you! Despite those little facts, Tohru thought it was beautiful. Just having Kyo walk with her in such a place made her deeply happy.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Kyo asked Tohru.  
  
"I was just thinking how nice it was to walk with you in this place," she replied. Her words almost made Kyo stop walking, but he did agree to what she had to say. He'd love her presence anywhere, even in the depths of Hell. Oh, but then again Tohru was too sweet to ever go to Hell. The finally reached the clearing where Yuki's secret base was. Tohru picked the leeks, while Kyo watched her because he didn't know which ones had already ripened or not. One the way back, Miss Honda had a whole armful of leeks. The sun's rays were finally seeping through the clouds and birds were beginning to chirp and rise from their nests.  
  
"I hope Yuki wouldn't mind that we've picked up most of his leeks," Tohru said.  
  
"Ah, don't worry about that damn rat. Didn't he say that you helped him plant them, too?" Kyo replied.  
  
"Hai. But –"  
  
"I said don't worry about that damn rat!" Tohru nodded. Once inside the house, Kyo had agreed to help her cook the leek porridge. It was almost time for school, and so their breakfast was of course, leek porridge. After breakfast Hatori returned to the Sohma House while the three teenagers went off to school.  
  
"Ms. Lee, do you think I can talk to you for a little while?" Kyo asked his teacher after school had been dismissed.  
  
"Hai Kyo, of course," Mai said as she sat down and pulled a chair up to her desk for him to sit.  
  
"Well, it's about uh.. How do I say it, uh.." One look into Kyo's eyes and Mai could tell what was bothering him. She smiled gently and said, "It's about, love. Correct?" Kyo nodded.  
  
"You see.. I like this girl and uh.. I'm not sure if she likes me or not but I'd like to take her out sometimes.. She's always helping people out and she never has time for herself and –" Kyo paused. He was beginning to feel more comfortable about the topic and continued. "And well, I just want to give her a break from everything that's been happening. What do you think I should do for her Ms. Lee?"  
  
"Hm.. You should let her know you appreciate the things she does for you of course," the teacher replied.  
  
"How do I do that?"  
  
"Give her things she likes such as flowers, chocolates, love letters, poems, balloons –"  
  
"That's just it! I got no damn clue as to what she likes.." Mai just laughed. "Well, girls love receiving flowers. Preferably roses, red or white ones. Flowers represent joy and thanks. I think you should get this girl flowers and write her a letter praising her."  
  
"Ah, nah. That's too cheesy."  
  
"Or perhaps you can just take her out for a day. Maybe for a movie or to the park, somewhere where you two can be alone and away from everything else. I have an idea, do you know the lake just outside of town? That lake is absolutely beautiful. Take her out there and have a picnic or some kind." Of course Kyo knew the lake. The place where it rained that day and Kyo had tried to run away from Tohru. He would never take her back there.  
  
"Nah, that lake brings back bad memories," Kyo finally said. "I know what to do now! Ah Ms. Lee.. Uh –"  
  
"You're very welcome Kyo," she replied. Just then the door to the room slid open and there stood a tall, handsome man.  
  
"Kyo-Kyo, Tohru has been worrying sick over you. She wondered where you are, she told me Yuki and her waited outside the school for you and you never showed up so now we're all over town looking for you. Don't you think you should call home or something instead of just keep qui..et..?" Shigure said, but as soon as he spotted the teacher his tongue was tied.  
  
"You damn dog! I was talking to my teacher in case you haven't noticed," Kyo said in his defense. Ms. Lee stood up and walked towards Shigure.  
  
"It's nice to me you, I'm Ms. Lee, Kyo's English teacher. How are you related to him?" she asked as she held out a hand for him to shake. He took it while trembling and had a big goofy grin on his face.  
  
"He's a cousin of mine, and just leaving. I'll see you tomorrow teach, bye!" Kyo said as he grabbed Shigure's other hand and dragged him out the room.  
  
"Goodbye Kyo, it was nice meeting you uh –"  
  
"Shigure, my name is Sohma Shigure," Shigure said.  
  
"– Shigure," Mai finished in a whisper.  
  
Outside in the sunny afternoon Kyo was racing off home while Shigure followed behind in a daze. "Kyo!" the dog called out, "How come you never told me she was your teacher?!"  
  
"Who's she? I got no idea what you talking about. Ms. Lee has always been my teacher ever since I was a sophomore. Didn't you see her that time when you went to parent night?"  
  
Of course Shigure remembered. But the only thing rushing through his mind then was the sight of the woman he met up during the nights. "What did you say her name was Kyo?"  
  
"I didn't.. But if you must know, it's Ms. Mai Lee. I doubt she's interested in you because she just lost her boyfriend a few months ago. She's not ready to be committed to someone like you! And plus, Akiro would never allow it."  
  
"How do you know she lost her boyfriend?"  
  
"Ah, I don't know. His name was Nobunaga Takimi or something, I forget. She talks to me, I should know.. Ah, forget it! Why the hell am I telling you?!"  
  
"No, no! You must tell me everything you know about her! Kyo-Kyo!" Shigure bugged Kyo all the way home, which made him more angrier. Kyo had planned something special for Tohru tonight and now Shigure had just ruined his mood. _Ah forget it, damn this.. I'll do it tomorrow,_ Kyo thought.  
  
"Oh, Kyo! Where were you? We didn't see you after school and I was afraid something happened to you," Tohru said as soon as Kyo stepped into the house.  
  
"I was staying afterschool, need to talk to my teacher about something," Kyo answered.  
  
"Kyo, I understand your English teacher may be beautiful and all but she has no interest in you. She's for one older than you, you're just a stupid cat who knows nothing," Yuki said as he walked out from the dining room. He disliked it whenever Tohru is worried over Kyo. That stupid cat seemed to be stealing everything away from him. Kyo just ignored Yuki and went upstairs to his room, Shigure followed him.  
  
"Kyo-san.. I must speak with Ms. Lee again," Shigure said. Kyo noticed the dog was being serious.  
  
"What is it with you and my teacher huh? Do you have a thing for her or something?" Kyo asked as he sat down on his bed and stretched out.  
  
"I thought you would have figured by now Kyo.. Weren't you the one who listened in on my story when I told Hatori? That woman I go out every night to see was Mai, or Ms. Lee in your case."  
  
"Nani?! You lie, why the hell would Ms. Lee go wondering out so late? Probably you didn't see her well enough in the dark, it must have been someone else."  
  
"Kyo! Listen to me, you don't understand. She has the same shade color of eyes as your teacher, the same height, the same body, the same sweet voice, the same everything!" They were silent for a bit.  
  
"Forget it. I'll just go see her in my own time," Shigure said as he started walking out the door.  
  
"It can't be her you dumb dog.. If everytime you see her and you change, how come this time you when you saw her you didn't transform?" Kyo asked.  
  
Shigure stopped walking and turned to face Kyo, "I've grown used to her. Before I saw her every night and took it for granted. But after she stopped showing up, I wanted to see her more and more. I'm no longer nervous when around her. It seems as though her staying besides me is a natural thing." He walked out the door, leaving Kyo to wonder about this and that.  
  
As Shigure was walking down the stairs, he heard a knock on the front door. Yuki and Tohru were both in their rooms doing homework. So of course, he had no choice but to open it.  
  
"Konnichiwa! Is Kyo home? You both left in such a hurry that he left his belongings. I wouldn't want him to miss doing his homework and getting into trouble for it," Ms. Lee said.  
  
Shigure was stunned, it was just too good to be true. "Kyo is upstairs, please come in. Won't you have tea or something to drink?  
  
"Arigato, but I'm fine. I was just returning Kyo's backpack." The woman handed Shigure Kyo's things and Shigure couldn't help but take hold of her outstretched hand. Mai exhaled with schock and looked into Shigure's eyes.  
  
"Your eyes.. They seem, very familiar," she said after drawing her hand back. Shigure just smiled.  
  
"Please come in and have a drink with me, Ms. Lee," he offered. Just then Kyo came down the stairs and saw Shigure with his teacher.  
  
"Ms. Lee, what are you doing here?" Kyo asked surprised.  
  
"Oh, Kyo.. I was just returning your stuff, it seems you forgot them in the class. I should be on my way now, goodbye," Mai bowed her head and left leaving Shigure looking after her, while Kyo was looking at him.  
  
"Nani! What the hell do you think you're doing? She doesn't seem interested so let her be! Sheesh, old men these days!" Kyo shouted as he hurried back upstairs.  
  
"Nani! I am not old Kyo-Kyo. Ohoho, you do hurt me oh so much," Shigure joked as he laughed. Tonight, he decided, he would go back to the lake one last time.. And if he sees her, he'll follow his heart and tell her about his curse.. But if he doesn't, then he would have to accept the fate and let her go.   
  
_Ring!_  
  
"Hello!" Shigure said as he shouted into the phone, it was his editor.  
  
"Shigure! Are you done with the applications yet?! The deadline is tomorrow and I haven't heard from you at all this week!"  
  
"Oh, what applications? I received no applications. Oh well, better luck next time," Shigure said. Click! He hung up. Of course he finished his applications, they're probably on their way now. But there would be no fun to it if he didn't take the time to torture his editor. He chuckled to himself.  
  
"Something funny Shigure?" a voice said. Shigure whirled around and saw who it was.  
  
"Oh, Momiji! What a nice surprise. You're here to see me aren't you?" Shigure said.  
  
"Actually, I came here to see Tohru," the boy smiled. "Is she home?"  
  
"Hai. She's upstairs in her room, with Yuki I believe," the dog said with a devilish grin. Momiji's bunny eyes widened and he rushed up the stairs.  
  
"Tohru! Tohru!" was all Shigure heard as the boy's steps faded.  
  
That night, Momiji helped Tohru cook dinner while the cat and the rat were once again arguing over little things.  
  
"Kyo, Yuki.. Don't you two for once let Tohru have her peace?" Momiji asked as everyone was eating.  
  
"I agree with him," Shigure chimed.  
  
"Shut up you dumb bunny!" Kyo said as he smacked the boy on his head.  
  
"Whaaa!! Kyo hit me! Whaaa! Whaaa!"  
  
"Will you shut up!" Kyo shouted.  
  
"Ah, Kyo.. It's alright Momiji, I'll go get some ice for you," Tohru said.  
  
"Miss Honda, you don't have to go. It's that stupid cat who has to, he did it/ So? What are you waiting for you stupid cat, go get the ice," Yuki said with an unusual calmness.  
  
"You damn rat!" Kyo shouted as he grabbed for the rice ball in his bowl and hurled it at Yuki. His mouse-like reflexes dodged the rice ball and it splatted against the wall.  
  
"Food fight!" Shigure sang. Yuki grabbed his rice-ball and threw it at Kyo, unsurprisingly, it hit Kyo.  
  
"That's it!" Kyo shouted. He started throwing his food at Yuki as Yuki did likewise to Kyo. Shigure just smiled and sipped his coffee while Momiji stared wide-eyed. Tohru was just sitting there, frozen with shock.  
  
"I-Is it me..? Do you not like the food I cook.. Is that why you're throwing it at one another?" Tohru said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Look what you two have done! Now you've hurt her feelings!" Momiji shouted.  
  
"Yuki abruptly stopped throwing food, Kyo was still angry but hearing Momiji said that her feelings were heart made him grow with concern.  
  
"No, no Miss Tohru, you mustn't think that at all. I love your food, that's why I don't order out anymore. Kyo and Yuki are just.. Honestly I don't know what they are but don't mind them, they're just children after all," Shigure said.  
  
"You damn dog! I ain't no kid! It's that damn rat's fault! Everytime he opens his mouth he always has something bad to say about me!" Kyo shouted.  
  
"Miss Honda.. I'm sorry, gomenai. I like eating your food, in fact you're the best cook I know. So please, don't think negative. We should all blame Kyo for this, don't be sad," Yuki said with a softness. Tohru looked at Kyo. Mistaking her looking at him and believing she trusted Yuki's words, Kyo just got up and left the room.  
  
"Kyo?" Tohru said, but he just continued walking out the door.  
  
"Ahem.. Yuki, I expect you and Kyo to clean up this room. I shall be taking a bath now, and when I come back.. I expect it to be sparkly clean," Shigure said as he too got up and left the room. Tohru began piling up the dishes but Yuki stopped her.  
  
"Miss Honda, don't worry. It's not your fault this happened, I'll make sure it gets cleaned. You make go on and rest now, you seem very tired," Yuki said. Without letting her speak, he ushered her to her room, even though she protested.  
  
"Tohru! May I share your bedroom with you tonight? I'd like to sleep over, seeing how dark it is outside," Momiji said running after them. After putting the bunny and the girl to bed, Yuki went into Kyo's room and onto his balcony. "You stupid cat, I know you're up there. It was you who started the mess downstairs and hurt Miss Honda's feelings. I saved her the trouble from cleaning up, but that task is yours. If you don't wish for Miss Honda to wake up in the middle of the night, then I suggest you clean it up for her." Of course Kyo heard, he was so angry right now he couldn't think clearly. The only thing on his mind now were Ms. Lee's words, "You should let her know you appreciate the things she does for you of course."  
  
_Let her know.. Let her know,_ Kyo thought. After believing everyone was asleep, Kyo crept downstairs and began cleaning the dining room. I'm doing it for Tohru, not for you you damn rat, Kyo told himself as he scrubbed and washed the dishes. After cleaning up the room, he went back upstairs and was just about to go into his room when he decided to wake Tohru and take her onto the roof to look at the stars. As he neared her door, he realized that he had nothing to give her once he got her up there, so he retreated back into his room and slept. 


	4. Time To Face Akiro

The moon was hanging in the sky, the stars twinkling brightly high up above. An owl hooted here and there, while Shigure made his way towards the lake that same evening. She must be there, if she's not there what would he do? Can he really erase her from his mind and continue living life as it once was before? Before he had met Mai, he had no real reason for existing. He was just another man living life as an ordinary person, with a curse of course. But ever since he saw her.. Saw her cry and her fragility of life, he knew he would be changed forever. Just as Hatori has changed ever since he lost Kana.  
  
Shigure walked towards the rock he always sat on and laid there. In this lifetime, will I die a lonely man? he wondered. "Where are you?" Shigure whispered into the stillness of the night.  
  
"Shigure?" a voice said behind him. He turned around and saw who it was, he smiled at the person.  
  
"Mai, what are you doing here?" he asked innocently.  
  
"I-I don't know. I felt drawn here, as though something was waiting here for me. What are you doing here, too?" Mai asked.  
  
"I could say the same." She walked up to him and sat on the rock besides his rock.  
  
"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" she asked.  
  
"Hai, it is."  
  
"Tonight.. Is it your first night here Shigure?"  
  
"Ah, to be honest.. No. I've come here a few times before."  
  
"If that is so, how come I've never seen you before.. Only until now?"  
  
"Oh, I think you've seen me. Just not as I am," Shigure smiled. Mai looked at him with a confused look. "Why do you come here, Mai?"  
  
He heard her inhale, then exhale. "A few months ago, someone very dear to me died. I released his ashes here. And I used to come every night since then, and the cutest dog would come and accompany me.. But, I was giving it a lot of thought and.. I asked myself, 'Would Takimi really want you to be doing this for him? No, he would have told you to live your life and be happy.. Not brood over his death.' And that's when I decided only to come on the same day of every month."  
  
"I'm sorry. It must have been hard for you, considering he was someone you loved very much," Shigure said looking down.  
  
"Hai. I did love him with my everything. He taught me to live life as it is, and to accept things the way they are and not judge nor question about it. He was so care-free and gentle with life, I doubt I'll ever find someone like him ever again."  
  
"Don't say that," Shigure whispered with a ferocious tone. Mai was taken aback.  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized.  
  
Shigure shook his head, then he started laughing. "Don't be. I shouldn't have scolded. I hate seeing you down like this Mai. Everytime I do it breaks my heart. I don't know what others see when they look into your eyes.. But I.. I see suffering, sadness and depression. You're just.. Just too good-hearted to be hurting like this." When Shigure looked over at Mai, tears were streaming down here cheeks.  
  
"I'm.. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have met up with you tonight. I didn't mean to make you cry," Shigure apologized. Instinctively, his right hand reached for her left cheek and wiped her tears away. He placed his hand there, feeling the softness and the roundness of her cheek. She placed her left hand over his.  
  
"No, I am grateful for your company Shigure. You've opened my eyes to things I refused to see." They stayed like that for a long while, until the sun rose slowly in the horizon. "I must go now," she said as soon as the sun appeared. "I have a class to teach." Shigure nodded his head and smiled at her. "Arigato," she said, but before she left she held his right hand in both of hers and looked deep into his eyes. She finally let go and hurried off towards town, leaving Shigure staring after her with the greatest joy in his heart. On the way home, he took his time walking back to the house. It was probably so late into the morning, that just as he saw the house in sight Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki were ready to leave for school.  
  
"Shigure!" Tohru said with shock as she saw him. "Where were you? Were you out all night?" Yuki stared at the dog dumbfoundedly while Kyo just looked away. He was too occupied with the thought of how he would show Tohru how grateful he was for her this very night.  
  
"Oh, I was just out.. Hm.. Basically here and there. Alright now, off to school you go! Have a great day, I have to get back to work now." Shigure was just open to open the front door when Kyo said, "Made. I want to talk to you, Yuki.. Tohru, you two go ahead."  
  
"Gladly," Yuki replied.  
  
"But Kyo, don't you think you'll be late to school?" Tohru protested.  
  
"Ah, don't worry. I think my teacher will be late, too," he said while looking at Shigure. The dog stopped in his tracks and waited until Kyo and him were alone.  
  
"So you know."  
  
"Know what? Hell, I know nothing. That's why I gotta talk to you. If I did, I ain't wasting my time here. You think I'd like Tohru walk to school alone with that damn rat?!" Kyo shouted.  
  
"Ohoho.. I see, so you do have feelings for Miss Honda. Figures, you're always so protective of her. Oh but Kyo-Kyo, some girls don't like possessive men, trust me.. Oh I should know," Shigure said with a chuckle.  
  
"Enough with that bullshit. What the hell are you planning to do then huh? You know very well Akiro doesn't want anyone out of this family to know about the curse. You can't hide it from Ms. Lee that you turn into a dog whenever you're nervous or under stress or hugged by the opposite sex."  
  
"Oh? I'll just keep it secret from her Kyo-Kyo. Don't you worry."  
  
"Nani! Ms. Lee deserves better than that! She's had a hard life you know! You think she's just someone whom you can toy around with?!" Kyo looked at Shigure and noticed that the smile he held earlier was now fading. His eyes softened and he looked unto the ground. "Don't you think I know that?" Shigure asked in a serious tone, half a whisper.  
  
"And you think you can just barge into her life and make her forget Takimi?"  
  
"Kyo, I don't know what you're trying to say but – Hey! How did you know about him?"  
  
"In case you forgot, she's my English teacher. I treat her like a friend.. Not a teacher," Kyo paused. "She's the closest person to a mother for me. She doesn't judge me by how I look, she only cares for who I am. Well of course she doesn't know about the curse yet.."  
  
"You accuse me of keeping secrets from her and what about you? If you treated her as a mother or a friend, why do you keep secrets from her? And what do you mean, yet?" Shigure asked.  
  
"Look you damn dog, the point is I don't want you near her anymore! You got that! And it ain't like I'm gonna hook up with her or something!" Kyo stormed off in rage towards school, leaving Shigure looking after him with disbelief. A mere teenager lecturing a grown adult, somewhat hilarious. But on the other hand, of course Akiro would never allow for one of the Zodiac members to be wed. Look what happened to Hatori and Kana. Poor Hatori, he blames himself for all the troubles that has ever occurred in his life.  
  
It was a beautiful Sunday morning and the sun was shining brightly. It was the day Tohru promised Akisa and Hiro she would take them out again. She's been working extra hours at work and earned enough money to treat her friends and her to a movie. Yet, it was still too early for anyone to have risen yet. Kyo however, was already on the roof preparing for his Sunday practices. In the distance, he could see Shigure making his way through the woods. As the dog drew nearer, Kyo shouted, "Went to see her again did you?! What the hell did I tell you a few days ago Shigure? Did you listen to me at all! If you don't want to hurt her keep your distance!" Shigure just ignored Kyo and walked into the house. He was smiling so big he could not stop. Yes, he did go see Mai again. They had a great conversation about oh, just random things. Each night, they grew closer and closer. Shigure felt as though nothing could break this perfect bond she and he share.  
  
Knock knock!  
  
"Is anyone up yet?!" Hiro shouted as he slid open the front door. Kisa was entering the house behind him.  
  
"Hiro, I think they're still sleeping. Maybe we should be quiet just in case," Kisa said softly. Hiro ran up the stairs and not knowing which room Tohru's was, he opened all the doors that came into sight. He went into Kyo's room, but no one was there. Next, he opened Yuki's door and found him sleeping. That must mean the last door down the hall is Tohru's! He slid open her door and shouted, "Tohru! You promised Kisa and I you'd take us out today! So wake up you lazy bum!"  
  
Tohru stirred, ashamed she had nearly forgotten the plans for that day. "Oh I'm so sorry," she apologized. "I guess I stayed up so late yesterday studying I couldn't get up early this morning." She gathered some clothes and rushed into the bathroom. It was only minutes before she met with Kisa and Hiro downstairs in the dining room.  
  
At Tohru's sight, Kisa smiled. The little tiger loved Tohru, she was like a big sister to Kisa. "Sissy, did Hiro wake you up? I'm sorry, we came too early."  
  
"Oh no Kisa, Hiro didn't wake me up. It's alright. We'll go after we eat breakfast. Have you two eaten breakfast yet? I'll go cook some right now," Miss Honda said as she walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"No we didn't eat yet, that's why we came here so you can cook for us. And I expect something good!" Hiro shouted after the girl.  
  
"You little brat! Why don't you just go home right now and leave us all alone! She's not your servant!" Kyo shouted towards the lamb as he entered the room. Of course he couldn't practice until he's eaten.  
  
"Well well if it isn't the jerk who has nothing else to say but blah blah when he opens his mouth," Hiro said.  
  
"Why you little –"  
  
"Now now Kyo-Kyo, we wouldn't want to hurt him do we?" Shigure said as he restrained the cat from punching Hiro.  
  
"Ah, I can't sleep! What's all this racket coming from in here?" Yuki asked as he walked into the room looking very tired.  
  
"That's your damn fault for not getting enough sleep you damn rat!" Kyo shouted at Yuki.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry you stupid cat. I was up all last night helping Miss Honda study for the big test we have this Monday. I had to offer her help, she is a bright girl but I knew she would stress so I helped her. Is that so wrong?" Kisa got up and walked out of the room, there was just too much drama in the room. She went looking for Tohru and helped her cook breakfast. Hiro couldn't help but envy Tohru. He wanted to be by Kisa's side, always.  
  
"Ah, you guys are childish. Even a kid like me knows how to respect others. I'll just go and help Kisa," Hiro said, while getting up.  
  
Kyo grabbed the child's collar and forced him to sit down, "Oh no you don't! You'll just bother Tohru! And what the hell do you mean respect? You don't give respect to Tohru at all!"  
  
"Breakfast is ready," Miss Honda said as she placed trays of food onto the table, Kisa clinging close onto her. For some reason, everyone ate in silence. It was too early in the day for some real drama. After breakfast, Tohru, Hiro and Kisa were ready to leave and take actions on their plans.  
  
"You better take a lot of money with you Tohru, we'll be spending this whole day together," Hiro warned.  
  
"Oh don't worry Hiro, I've got lots of money on me. We can go anywhere you'd like. And what about you Kisa, where do you want to go?"  
  
"Sissy," Kisa said, "I don't mind as long as I'm with you and Hiro." The little lamb's face softened, he didn't really care where they went either. As long as he knows Kisa is safe and near.  
  
"How about an amusement park?" Tohru suggested. So it was settled, the three were to go to an amusement park and won't return home until late afternoon.  
  
"Hatori.. I need you to come to my house and pick me up to go to the Sohma House. There's something I'd like to discuss with Akiro," Shigure said into the phone.  
  
"Hai. I'll come right now. And.. Shigure, what is it? Is something the matter?" Hatori said from the other line.  
  
"I'll tell you once you get here. Bye."  
  
Shigure was going to do it, he believed in himself. He was willing to sacrifice everything for Mai, even if it meant telling the head master that he wishes to propose to the woman he has come to love. Oh, how he cherished her so much. As soon as things get cleared with Akiro, he would tell Mai about the family curse. She would understand, she would never leave him even if she did know. But the question is, does she love him as much as he did her?  
  
"So, you dumb dog. You're actually gonna tell Akiro? Ha! Some people may think you courageous, but me.. I think you're a coward. If you love someone, you don't need the damn approval of someone else to continue loving her," Kyo said as he leaned up against the hallway wall.  
  
"You say that as though you're in love yourself, Kyo-Kyo. So who is it? Who's the special girl you've been hiding from all of us?"  
  
"Oh just leave me alone!" Kyo said as he stomped off in rage.  
  
"Nani.. What was that all about?" Yuki asked as he saw Kyo run off.  
  
"Oh nothing Yuki.. It seems as though our cat has found himself a flower."  
  
"Nani? Kyo has feelings for a girl?" Yuki said with shock.  
  
"Hai. I'm thinking it's Tohru, considering all he does is –" As Shigure rattled on, Yuki was lost in his own thought. _Kyo loves Miss Honda.. Kyo, loves.. Miss Honda..?_ Yuki asked himself over and over. But how can that be? It was Yuki who cares for Tohru with his all. Sure he's known her for awhile, but.. He couldn't believe that Kyo actually loved Tohru. What will she say? Who does she love anyway? Yuki walked off to his secret base in consfusion leaving Shigure to himself.  
  
"Yuki! I was talking to you! Yuki!" Shigure called after the rat. "Oh fine! I'll just call Ayame and see if he wants to come visit me!" Yuki didn't pay attention, he didn't care. All he cared for now was whether Kyo loved Miss Honda or not. Surprisingly enough, when he reached his base Kyo was sitting near the garden.  
  
"You stupid cat, are you trying to steal my leeks again?!" Yuki said as soon as he saw Kyo.  
  
"You damn rat! Tohru ain't sick, why the hell do I want leeks for?" Kyo protested, beginning to feel enraged.  
  
"Oh? Speaking of Miss Honda, Shigure just told me something very excruciating."  
  
"Oh just shut the hell up and let me be!"  
  
"You forget you stupid cat, this is my garden patch!"  
  
"Ah, fine!" Yuki watched Kyo walk off.. But the question of whether that stupid cat loves Tohru or not was burning in his mind. He had to know, he just had to. "Kyo!" The cat stopped walking, not because Yuki called him.. But part because Yuki never really used his name, he knew something serious was up. "Shigure told me.. That you love Miss Honda.. Is that true?" Kyo realized Yuki wanted to know, he wasn't giving in to that rat. He continued walking. "Kyo!"  
  
"Whether I love Miss Tohru or not is none of your damn business!" Kyo shouted over his shoulder as he disappeared into the woods. Yuki just looked after him, not knowing what to think.  
  
While Kyo and Yuki had their little encounter in the woods, Hatori was driving Shigure back to the main house. "Tell me Shigure, what are you planning to say to Akiro?" Hatori asked.  
  
Shigure sighed. "I'm going to ask Akiro if he'll allow Mai to know of our family curse."  
  
"And this Mai would be..?"  
  
"The woman I met up with every night for the past few months," Shigure answered, a smile forming on his lips.  
  
"I doubt Akiro would allow that. Butit's worth a try," Hatori encouraged. Shigure just nodded. They finally arrived to the Sohma House, on the way into the gates both men were quiet. Wondering what was about to happen next. Hatori walked to his office while Shigure walked to Akiro's room. There he found Akiro lying outside in the sun on his bedroom porch.  
  
"Shigure.. What brings you here?" Akiro said calmly.  
  
"Akiro, I came to ask you of a favor," Shigure replied.  
  
"Nani.. Tell me what it is you want."  
  
"Hai. I met someone, and I'd like for her to know about the family curse." Shigure noticed Akiro's breathing began to slow a bit. There was an awkward silence as Shigure continued kneeling and facing Akiro's slender back. Out of no where, Akiro just began to laugh.  
  
"And you think I would say yes Shigure? Ahaha. Baka!" His laughter turned into rage. "What the hell are you thinking?! The more people know about our curse, the more likely I'll be destroyed. I will NEVER allow for an ordinary person to be able to know about this curse without letting their memory be erased!"  
  
"Akiro.. Gomenai.. I am sorry to say, that I will do what I believe is right." Shigure stood to leave, but Akiro was moving too fast even for the likes of him. The young man grabbed Shigure by the throat with one hand and almost succeeded in lifting him entirely off the ground.  
  
"You will not defy my orders Shigure! You will not!" Akiro screamed with rage as he let go of the dog and struck him with his fists. Shigure fell helplessly to the ground, as though he were a paper flying through air. Akiro realized what he had done and ordered for Shigure to get out of the room.Shigure managed to get out, but only to collapse in the hallway. Momiji was just walking by, and he saw Shigure lying on the floor.  
  
"Shigure! Shigure! Nani! Are you okay Shigure? Shigure, answer me!" the young boy shouted. It was no use, the man was unconscious and the bunny had no choice but to drag Shigure towards Hatori.  
  
"Place him here," Hatori said as soon as he saw Momiji walk into the room with Shigure. Shigure was placed onto a bed and Hatori ordered Momiji to get some cold water. His bruises were starting to swell and every now and then, Shigure would cough up some blood. The tight squeeze Akiro gave him earlier must have impacted his vocal chords. Awhile later, Shigure was cared for by Hatori and Momiji. He was able to gain conscious, but he didn't converse much. All he said was he wanted to go home, and Hatori agreed to take him home. Momiji couldn't help but make a fuss over the hurt man, he too went to Shigure's house. 


	5. A Tragic Accident, A Kiss Of Eternity

"Oh my goodness! What happened?" Tohru asked as she saw Hatori and Momiji helping Shigure get to his room. Kyo was on the roof preparing for the big night.. The night where he would tell Tohru exactly how he felt about her. Yuki rushed down the stairs as soon as he heard Tohru's concerned voice. Momiji and Hatori didn't answer, they put Shigure to bed in silence. It wasn't long before Hatori, Yuki, Tohru and the bunny were drinking tea in the living room. Kyo walked in, and noticed an odd presence in the room.  
  
"Why the hell are you guys so quiet? Where's Shigure?" he asked.  
  
"Kyo.. Shigure is hurt," Momiiji replied.  
  
"Hurt? How?"  
  
"Earlier today.. I found him lying unconscious outside Akiro's bedroom door."  
  
"Akiro.. Did this to Shigure?" Tohru asked with a tone of fear.  
  
Yuki looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Miss Honda. Shigure is a strong man, he'll get well soon. But I do wonder what it was that exactly happened."  
  
"We'll give him time to recover. In the meanwhile, the most important thing is that he's alright. Whenever he feels he's ready to tell us, then he'll explain everything," Hatori said. Of course he knew exactly what happened, the dog told him what he was planning to say to Akiro. Yet, Hatori wasn't sure if Shigure wanted the others to know.  
  
"Like hell! I want to know right now what it was Shigure asked for from –" Kyo trailed off. He remembered, remembered the talk he had with Shigure just this morning. Kyo overheard Shigure talking on the phone with Hatori, saying that there was something he'd like to discuss with Akiro. Everyone looked at Kyo, all of a sudden he stopped talking.  
  
"Kyo.. Kyo, are you okay?" Tohru asked sounding more concerned. Now she had two people to worry about!  
  
"You stupid cat, always trying to steal the spotlight huh. Shigure being hurt is more important than whatever is on your mind," Yuki said irritated. Tohru noticed Yuki's jealousy, but kept quiet. No one was in their best moods tonight. Kyo ignored Yuki and barged out the room, walking towards Shigure's bedroom.  
  
"Kyo! Shigure is resting, leave him alone!" Momiji called after him.  
  
"Ah shut up you stupid bunny!" was all they heard from Kyo as he opened Shigure's door and shut it close.  
  
"Baka! Who the hell do you think you are? You think you're God or something!" Kyo shouted as soon as he entered the dog's bedroom. Shigure stirred and looked at Kyo, dazed. He just closed his eyes and tried to drift back to sleep.  
  
"Answer me!" Kyo shouted. Shigure showed no sign of remorse.  
  
"No Kyo, I do not think I am God. I was just doing what I felt, I had to do," the dog said, eyes closed. Shaken from frustration, Kyo pulled up a chair and sat next to Shigure's bed.  
  
"Tell me.. What happened between Akiro and you.," said the cat.  
  
It was moments before Shigure answered. "I told Akiro I wanted him to allow me to tell someone about the family curse. He said he wouldn't allow it.. And somehow, I found myself saying that.. I was sorry, and I had to do what felt right. He exploded and just started choking and.. Hitting me." Kyo was silent.  
  
"So.. Are you gonna tell her?" he asked after the dog finished. Shigure did not answer. "Bakame! You're such a dumbass! Why didn't you just hug Ms. Lee and turn into a dog! Then Akiro would have had no choice but to give in," Kyo scolded the adult.  
  
"You don't understand.. Tohru was an exception.. Akiro believed she would end the family curse, it didn't. Why would he want another stranger to come into our lives and know about this curse when there's no use of it? Akiro would just have ordered for Hatori to erase Mai's memory once she knew," Shigure answered.  
  
"Ah fine! You lie here pathetically while I'll tell Ms. Lee about this curse! I don't give a damn whether Akiro hurts me or not. At least I'm strong enough to have acted up! Baka baka baka!!"  
  
Kyo was angry. Angry at Shigure for being such a dummy. If he really loved Ms. Lee, why couldn't he just have told her and not ask for Akiro's permission? No, this was not love. Kyo would not allow for Shigure to continue loving Ms. Lee. She deserves better than that low-life. This was not the night to tell Tohru about his feelings, he was too angry. Everything would just be ruined. Kyo retreated to his bed, Hatori and Momiji had already left. Yuki and Tohru were inside their bedrooms, probably asleep by now. He climbed the ladder and went onto the roof. He was lying there, and it wasn't before long when Tohru appeared.  
  
"Kyo," she said as she sat down next to him, "Kyo.. Are you alright? You seemed so angry earlier."  
  
"Seemed? I still am!" he barked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel any angrier."  
  
"Ah, it's not your fault. I'm just so mad at Shigure right now. He's such a baka!"  
  
"Why do you say that, Kyo? Shigure is hurt, don't strain him anymore." Kyo looked at Tohru. He hated it when she was drowned with fear and concern. He looked into her eyes, and he knew tonight she would be doing some crying. She had thought that everything that happened was her fault. She was just so senseless sometimes. He told her, long into the night he told Tohru exactly how it began. Who Ms. Lee was and what Shigure wanted from Akiro. Kyo told Tohru how he was going to prevent the dog from continuing to love Ms. Lee. After hearing Kyo's story, Tohru was silent.  
  
Then she spoke, "Kyo.. Akiro would have found out sooner or later that Shigure told Ms. Lee about your family curse. He decided to do it now, and not then. What is the meaning of love when you want it kept hidden from at least even one person? Would you like it if someone prevented you from loving someone else?"  
  
Kyo thought of how Yuki would want to prevent him from continuing to love Miss Honda, and it hurt. His heart ached so badly even just at the thought of it. "But that's different. The person I love, Akiro knows about her already."  
  
Miss Honda felt a pang of sadness inside, yet she smiled. "You mean Kagura? Kyo, if you love her and Akiro knows Kagura.. Why don't you go for it? You two would be a great couple."  
  
Kyo frowned, "No! I didn't say It was Kagura! I would never love that – that monster! Who I love is none of your business."  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been prying into your personal life," Tohru said as she looked down.  
  
"Ah! It's not that. It's just that, ah I don't know!"  
  
"It's okay Kyo.. You don't have to tell me who you love." She smiled at him. "It's getting pretty late, and we'd better go sleep now. I'll see you tomorrow Kyo. Goodnight." Tohru stood up and started to leave, Kyo suddenly grabbed for her left hand.  
  
"Sit, I still want to talk to you," Kyo said.  
  
"Kyo?" she asked confused.  
  
"I said sit Tohru!" She sat. "Ah.. I'm not really good with words. I usually express my feelings through actions so.. Sorry if you don't like what I'm about to do."  
  
"Kyo?"  
  
Before Miss Honda knew what had happened, Kyo's lip were upon hers. She didn't pull back, and that made Kyo wonder whether she loved him in return. Taking her silence for granted, Kyo's tongue gently teased Tohru's lips so she would open them. He wanted to taste her sweetness, the fragility of her. She pulled back, surprised and confused. Her big beautiful eyes stared into his orange ones, he blushed.  
  
"Ah, I said I was sorry if you didn't like what I was about to do to you!" Kyo shouted, angry that maybe she didn't love him after all.  
  
"Oh no Kyo. I was just, I was just surprised is all," Tohru said with a smile. "The girl you love.. Is she.. Is she me?"  
  
"Who else would it be? God, how dumb do you have to be?"  
  
"Kyo, gomenai. I'm sorry. I-I –"  
  
"Ah just forget everything and go to bed, leave me alone!" Kyo was frustrated that Tohru doesn't feel the same way. He wanted to be alone, to sort things out. He didn't blame her for not loving him, who would with love a person with such a temper?  
  
Tohru got up to leave, but she knelt down again and placed her hand upon his. "Kyo, arigato for such a wonderful night. I.. I love you too, Kyo-san. Goodnight."  
  
Tohru left before Kyo could utter a word. How can he? He was too happy to say anything for the moment. 


	6. Gone

The next morning at breakfast, Yuki noticed Kyo and Tohru being shy around each other. Everytime they looked at each other, they seemed to be blushing. Kyo?! Blushing?! Something was up. And as if that wasn't weird enough, on the way to school Tohru held Kyo's hand all the way. Of course she didn't want Yuki feeling left out, she too held his hand. Kyo was enraged, but he was glad Tohru loved him back. The bell rung just in the nick of time and Kyo hurried towards his english class, leaving the rat and Miss Honda to go to theirs.  
  
When Kyo arrived, he was just a minute early. He realized that almost everyone's head was bowed down, as if something had occurred. A man was writing his name on the chalk, it read, "Mr. Hyoto Hayo."  
  
"Hey, what's going on in here? Where's Ms. Lee?" Kyo asked a black-haired boy.  
  
"Didn't you hear?" the boy asked Kyo. "Ms. Lee had gotten into an accident yesterday. Kyo.. She's.. She's gone." Kyo slumped to the ground. He didn't believe it, he wouldn't believe any of it. Ms. Lee was a strong-willed person, she couldn't have just been swiped away from this world so easily.  
  
"What the hell do you mean an accident?!" Kyo barked at the boy.  
  
"I don't know! The principal came in earlier and said Ms. Lee was killed last night while walking home. He said she was coming from out of the woods."  
  
Kyo's eyes bulged. Kyo remembered Shigure and Ms. Lee always meeting at night near the lake. And when he didn't show up, she left for home.. Then out of nowhere he was supposed to believe that she was dead? How can this be?!  
  
Kyo got up and barged out of the room. He was running. Running where, away from the truth?  
  
"Young man, come back this instant!" the new teacher shouted.  
  
Somehow, Kyo ended up at home. He wanted to beat the crap out of Shigure, maybe even kill him!  
  
"It's all your damn fault!"  
  
Shigure was in the living room drinking tea. He looked much better than yesterday night, and already he was at work. Mii wasn't going to give him any exception, even if he was injured. "Kyo-Kyo, what are you doing home?" Shigure asked cheerfully.  
  
"You damn dog! It's all cause of you and now she's gone!"  
  
"Because of me? Ohoho.. What on Earth are you talking about? Honestly Kyo, don't they ever teach you anything at school?"  
  
"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Ms. Lee is dead because of you!!"  
  
Shigure placed his tea cup down. His jaws tightened and his goofy expression turned into a dead serious one. "Kyo, if you are playing a joke that's not funny. Especially about Mai, I thought you admired her and –"  
  
"She's dead! This is no damn joke! She went to see you last night at that dumb lake and when she was walking home she got hit by a damn car! You think I'm kidding?! Why the hell would I run back home and tell you a joke?!" Kyo said as he kicked the table. Shigure's tea splattered everywhere. Shigure said nothing, he just kept looking at Kyo as if expecting a sudden burst of laughter. Kyo just went upstairs and climbed onto the roof.  
  
After the cat left the room, Shigure stood up sullenly and started walking out the door. Questions piled up in his mind, making his quicken his pace. He was jogging, then all of a sudden he ran like the wind towards the lake. What was he expecting to be there? He had hoped Mai would be there, laughing her heartwarming laughter and saying it was just a silly prank Kyo had thought up. When he reached there, he saw.. No one, she wasn't there.  
  
"Mai?" Shigure whispered with a quiver. "Are you here Mai? Please tell me you're here."  
  
Nothing. The wind was picking up, flapping his kimono around.  
  
"Mai," he said a little louder. "Mai! Where are you?!" Shigure was screaming at the top of his lungs. "Where are you Mai! I fell for your trick, come out now! Mai! Mai!!"  
  
Again, nothing. He thought he heard the wind whisper his name, " Shigure.. Shigure.. Shigure.."  
  
"Mai.. Mai.." he broke down into sobs and fell onto the ground. He was an adult, a man.. And here he was, crying. "Mai! Where are you?!" he shouted one last time.  
  
"Kyo! Where were you? Did you skip school again? Kyo-san, are you alright?" Tohru asked as soon as she got home and spotted Kyo sitting, doing nothing in the dining room. "Kyo?" She shook him gently, he was so fragile right now. He couldn't help it, he fell into her arms and pop! He transformed into his cat form.  
  
"Oh Kyo.. Tell me what is wrong?" Tohru begged. She looked into the cat's eyes and she could see tears welling up. She smoothed his orange hair and held him close.  
  
"Where's Shigure?" Yuki asked as he witnessed the scene from the doorway. Kyo didn't answer. The rat went searching for Shigure, but the dog was no where to be found in the house nor outside.  
  
"Kyo.. Tell me what's wrong," Tohru asked again.  
  
The cat purred and looked the girl in the eyes. "My teacher," Kyo said, "She's.. She's dead."  
  
"Oh no.. Kyo, I'm so sorry." Miss Honda pulled the cat closer to her chest and held him tight. The tiny body was shaking all over.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Yuki said as he finished searching and took a seat besides Tohru. "But I don't understand, where would Shigure be? He's never gone out like this before, well once to see Akiro.. But.."  
  
Then, Tohru told Yuki, told him everything Kyo had told her the night before.  
  
"Miss Honda.. I'll have to ask you to stay here with Kyo. I'll go look for Shigure," Yuki said as he was going out the front door.  
  
"Where will you find him?" Tohru asked, still holding Kyo in her arms. Yuki just left without a word.  
  
Hours later, the rat came back with no success. He had thought Shigure would be at the lake, but when he got there.. He saw nothing. It wasn't late into the night that Tohru heard Shigure come in through the door.  
  
"Shigure! Shigure, where have you been?" she shrieked with concern.  
  
Shigure just gave her one of his goofy grins and said, "Just out.. Taking a stroll during the night as usual."  
  
"Shigure, Kyo told us what happened. Are you alright now?"  
  
"Hai," Shigure lied. "I'm fine now. I was a little upset earlier, but now my mind is clear now. Well, I'll be off to bed now. I'm tired and I need some rest to finish my novel for Mii tomorrow." Shigure excused himself and stayed in his room throughout the whole night. It was no surprise when a few days later, he still wouldn't come out. No matter how hard Yuki and Tohru tried, he just wouldn't budge. Kyo didn't want to see that dog, he blamed Shigure for his teacher's death. If only Shigure had not been a fool and went to face Akiro, he wouldn't have been hurt and maybe he could have prevented Ms. Lee's death. One night, Kyo had the courage to face Shigure. He didn't know what would happen, and he didn't want to know.  
  
"Shigure, you're such a baby. Even a kid like me can come to acknowledge someone's death," Kyo said as he impolitely barged into Shigure's room. The dog looked like a mess! His hair seemed as though it were not combed in days. He still wore that same kimono when Kyo told him of the shocking news. Newspapers were all over the place, but Kyo suspected that that was what kept him busy.  
  
"Kyo, I enjoy talking to you as much as you enjoy me.. But I'll have to ask you to leave now, ne?" Shigure said, pasting a fake smile on his lips.  
  
"I'm not Tohru, quit acting like I know nothing damn it!"  
  
"Ohoho.. Now what's that supposed to mean about Tohru?"  
  
"Shut up! Listen.. Lying around here in bed and doing nothing at all ain't gonna bring Ms. Lee back. So might as well just start going back to doing whatever it was you used to do."  
  
The fake smile on Shigure's face faded. "Kyo.. You don't understant. She was the very first person I ever truly loved. Not once did she tell me how she felt about me. And her death, so sudden leaces me wondering Kyo. Am I so unloved?"  
  
"Oh brother. Look, you know Tohru loves you like a brother. So does Yuki, me.. I don't know. But what do you think Ms. Lee would want you to do if she knew you were like this after her death?"  
  
Shigure thought back to when he met her that first night in his real form. She had told him she asked herself whether her lover Takimi would approve of her behavior. "Why Kyo, you sound just like her. If you don't want me falling in love with you, you better get out.."  
  
"Oh shut up! You're just trying to get me off your back!"  
  
"Oh? You're on my back now are you? Ohoho.."  
  
"You hentai!" Kyo pulled a chair and sat down besides Shigure. "I can't believe I'm doing this.." he muttered to himself. "Alright, Shigure.. Look, Ms. Lee and I always had our talks. Not everyday but I guess you can say every other day. A few nights after she met you, in your real form of course.. She told me that she felt happy when around you. Ever since Takimi's death, she never really understood what true happiness was before. And when you met her almost every day at night, she told me she couldn't have asked for anything better. Ah, my point is.. She told me she loves you okay?!"  
  
Shigure just looked at Kyo. "Kyo-Kyo, that may have cheered me up a bit. But I'll have to ask you to leave now, I do want to be alone for right now." Kyo left without argument.  
  
A few days later, Shigure came out of his hermit and began going back to his daily things. He continued torturing Mii, but only to the point where she was about to cry. Every now and then, a Zodiac member would come to visit. The only thing Shigure kept repeating in his mind were Mai's sweet words.. "Would Takimi really want you to be doing this for him? No, he would have told you to live your life and be happy, not brood over his death." So, Shigure decided. He knew Mai was watching him from somewhere above, he promised to be happy. He was glad that she finally caught up to Takimi. _One day,_ he told himself, _he would see her again. _


End file.
